


A Practical Demonstration of Practical Socialism

by Tibby



Category: Psmith - Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibby/pseuds/Tibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Wodehouse kink meme on LiveJournal. Prompt: Psmith/Mike- Sex in the showers after Cricket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Demonstration of Practical Socialism

Psmith lounges against the tiles as though he were coming to rest in the hallway of a country estate. He even has that dreamy look as if he could be gazing upon a moody painting by some long dead Dutch cove. Mike smiles to himself, watching his friend from the corner of his eye as he rubs himself down. Mike always finds Psmith a beautiful thing to look at, in his long and lean, slightly disproportioned way. Mike is shorter, with reddish hair, more muscular. He's never thought of himself as particularly attractive; perhaps this explains part of the appeal of Psmith.

For once, Psmith is silent. Mike closes his eyes and exposes his face to the shower of warm water. When he opens his eyes again, Psmith has turned his attention to him. Mike grins sheepishly, and tries to ignore the attention. It's very off-putting, Psmith's gaze - which somehow straddles the line between deeply affectionate and mildly predatory. Mike feels almost as if he has to put on a show for him. But he doesn't know much about performing, far less about what he can do to please Psmith beyond being himself.

Psmith, fortunately, pipes up before Mike can worry further.

"Comrade Jackson," says Psmith, "I understand your needs and whenever it is within my power I will bestow upon you hot water aplenty, but I must consider my welfare also. I fear the time has come for you to take upon the principles of that great cause, socialism, and allow me to share in your bathing."

"There's a shower right in front of you," Mike points out, "All you have to do is turn it on."

"Ah yes," says Psmith, brightly, "But having all that room and water to myself, no one to share it with - what kind of socialist would I be?"

"Well it's a jolly sight better than hogging all mine," Mike laughs, giving him a splash.

Psmith pounces and presses him to the tiles of the back wall, water cascading over them. He and Mike wrestle about until Mike, always the stronger, has reversed their positions.

"Why should I let you stay under here with me then?" Mike asks.

Psmith, as always, is ready with a reply. "Must I explain the benefits of practical socialism yet again? Comrade Jackson, socialism is for the happiness of all. For example, as socialists, I believe we must help each other with that troublesome business of washing. In fact, I think I see something that's particularly eager for a good rub down," Psmith grins. He proceeds to put the practical demonstration into practical socialism.

Mike hurriedly and happily takes his part, clinging tight to Psmith as he always loves to do. He is delighted to note, between increasingly fast, gasping breaths, that the smell of sweat, grass and cricket hasn't been completely washed from Psmith's body. He is even happier with the hot breath and murmurings of Psmith. Times like these are the only occasions when Psmith doesn't finish a sentence. But he talks nonetheless and Mike's name is always top of the bill.

After they reach their climax (Psmith slightly beating Mike), and the pace slackens, Mike steps back and carefully washes the sticky residue from Psmith's body. Psmith watches him for a while, running his pale hands through that slick red hair. Once Mike has finished, he returns the favour, ever the good socialist.

"There," Psmith says, content, blissful, able once again to turn words into perfect labyrinths but choosing simplicity instead, "Isn't that better than being apart?"


End file.
